Songs of the Heart
by AslanofTexas
Summary: Dribbles and Drabbles for all you LoganMarie Fans.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Songs of the Heart

Rating: K+

Summary: Dribbles and Drabbles for the Logan/Marie Fans.

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men or "She Used To Be Mine" by Brooks and Dunn.

Note: This story is actually a mixture/drabble of my ideas and thoughts inspried by songs. Enjoy.

Chapter One: She Used To Be Mine

* * *

Logan stared out across the dance floor. The lights and music twirling around his eye like they did his heart. He'd chosen a very bad time to come back, the 15th annual Mutant Ball. Back from his mindless wandering in the Canadian woods four years too late. She had moved on, on to someone better, on to someone everyone approved of. Everyone, but he approved of.

_She looked so good movin' 'cross the dance floor  
Better than the day she left me  
Arm in arm with somebody new  
Holdin' hands and laughin' like we used to  
I got my best smile on, but it's no disguise  
It don't hide the pain in these eyes_

It was good to see her happy and normal, she'd been though so much, but it didn't stop his own pain.

_I did her so wrong, for so long  
Turned my back on her love, now she's long gone  
I did my part, to break her heart  
She walked out on me, and tore my world apart  
She used to be mine  
Oh, she used to be mine_

He hadn't realized how much he would miss having her follow him around and look up to him with something deeper than friendship. How could he blame her though, she wasn't going ot wait forever.

_It's taken every bit of strength that I have  
To keep a hurt look off of my face  
I can't keep from lookin' back over my shoulder  
At the lucky man takin' my place  
Oh, if it weren't for my pride, I'd probably take off runnin'  
Guess what I'm feelin', is what I got comin'_

Xavier wheeled silently up next to the brooding man in the corner. He was trying hard not to been seen staring at the couple. Bobby and Rogue had been together for about two years now and needless to say no one could find a reason to dissuade the two from being together. Xaiver cleared his throat lightly to gather the Wolverine's attention. A grunt later Xavier continued with his idea.

"I've found another lead up North if you would care to check it out. I know I shouldn't bring it up the day you return to us, but I'm sure you're anxious to uncover the truth about your past."

"What have you found?" Asked Logan turning away from the pair.

_I did her so wrong, for so long  
Turned my back on her love, now she's long gone  
I did my part, to break her heart  
She walked out on me, and tore my world apart  
She used to be mine  
Oh, she used to be mine_

"There's another plant that has recently come to my attention about 100 miles west of the last location you were at. The owner's name was William Styker."

_I did her so wrong, for so long  
Turned my back on her love, now she's long gone  
I did my part, to break her heart  
She walked out on me, and tore my world apart  
She used to be mine  
Oh, she used to be mine_

"I'll check it out. Say goodbye to her for me?" Xavier nodded and Logan shuffled towards the door. He mental thanked Xavier for the excuse to leave. He didn't want to stay and watch. He didn't want to feel the rest of his heart break if she asked him to stay again. She didn't need him anymore.

_Oh, she used to be mine,  
She used to be mine_

_She looked so good movin' 'cross the dance floor  
Better than the day she left me  
Arm in arm with somebody new  
Holdin' hands and laughin' like we used to  
I got my best smile on, but it's no disguise  
It don't hide the pain in these eyes_

He was the old has been, and Bobby was the new. It was time to move on. Logan knew there was no other base, but it was a good enough excuse to leave.

_I did her so wrong, for so long  
Turned my back on her love, now she's long gone  
I did my part, to break her heart  
She walked out on me, and tore my world apart  
She used to be mine  
Oh, she used to be mine_

Logan mounted the bike he had first run out on and started the engine. Logan took one last look over his shoulder.

_It's taken every bit of strength that I have  
To keep a hurt look off of my face  
I can't keep from lookin' back over my shoulder  
At the lucky man takin' my place  
Oh, if it weren't for my pride, I'd probably take off runnin'  
Guess what I'm feelin', is what I got comin'  
_

There in the cold night air, high on the balcony stood Marie. He hair was down and blowing lightly through the wind, while she hugged herself to stay warm. Logan swallowed hard and lifted a hand to wave bye.

_I did her so wrong, for so long  
Turned my back on her love, now she's long gone  
I did my part, to break her heart  
She walked out on me, and tore my world apart  
She used to be mine  
Oh, she used to be mine_

She lifted her hand to wave back, the light from the moon glintined off something around her wrist.

_I did her so wrong, for so long  
Turned my back on her love, now she's long gone  
I did my part, to break her heart  
She walked out on me, and tore my world apart  
She used to be mine  
Oh, she used to be mine_

Logan squinted in the darkness.

_Oh, she used to be mine,  
She used to be mine_

There around her wrist was his dogtags, still firmly in place.

* * *

End of Song One.

If you would like to leave a review go ahead I'll respond next chapter.

Aslan


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Songs of the Heart

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men or "Neon Moon" by Brooks and Dunn.

Summary: Dribbles and Drabbles for all you Logan/Rouge Fans.

Note: This story is actually a mixture/drabble of my ideas and thoughts inspired by songs. Enjoy.

Chapter Two: Neon Moon

* * *

The bike fit in perfectly with the bar's rough exterior. The man that got off the bike fit in even more. His burly appearance blended in with so many around him he could almost disappear.

_When the sun goes down  
On my side of town  
That lonesome feeling  
Comes to my door  
The whole world turns blue_

He nodded at the waitress who waved him onto him usual spot. He'd been in here to many times. He slid into the seat and a moment later the waitress appeared beer in hand. He nodded silently.

_There's a rundown bar  
Cross the railroad tracks  
I've got a table for two  
Way in the back  
Where I sit alone  
And think of losing you_

This had become a routine for him. He would sit and drink listening half-heartedly to the humdrum of the bar life. Then leave off into the night to God knows where.

_I spend most every night  
Beneath the light  
Of this neon moon_

He tired not to think of the reason he was drinkin'. He really did try, but every night it would creep back up on him.

_If you lose your one and only  
There's always room here for  
the lonely  
To watch your broken dreams  
Dance in and out of the beams  
Of a neon moon_

Her eyes would flash in front of his eyes when he blinked. Her lips, smiling at him. Her gloved hand on his cheek once more before he left. They would all come back to him in time, but hten so would_ he_. Bobby Drake. The little Jr. Scooter.

_I think of two young lovers  
Running wild and free  
I close my eyes  
And sometimes see  
You in the shadows  
Of this smoke-filled room_

Logan pulled out a cigar and decided to support lung cancer for a moment. He had been surprised she had actually reciprocated the little tykes feelings, but he supposed if he really thought about it seriously he could understand. He had been the only one, other than his self, to touch Marie with the same amount of love and affection. But she hadn't chosen him, she had chosen Bobby.

_No telling how many tears  
I've sat here and cried  
Or how many lies  
That I've lied  
Telling my poor heart  
She'll come back someday  
Oh, but I'll be alright  
As long as there's light  
From a neon moon_

Whether it was his Pride or his actual heart that hurt more he wouldn't say.

_If you lose your one and only  
There's always room here for  
the lonely  
To watch your broken dreams  
Dance in and out of the beams  
Of a neon moon_

But he knew. His heart ached with the absence of her affection.

_The jukebox plays on  
Drink by drink  
The words of every sad song  
Seem to say what I think  
This hurt inside of me  
Ain't never gonna end_

It didn't take a genius to know he had wanted her and been denied. So why did it still hurt to be rejected. Is this how girl's felt after every breakup?

_Oh, but I'll be alright  
As long as there's light  
From a neon moon_

He'd never dump a girl again.

_If you lose your one and only  
There's always room here for  
the lonely  
To watch your broken dreams  
Dance in and out of the beams  
Of a neon moon_

But he wouldn't have to, now would he?

_To watch your broken dreams  
Dance in and out of the beams  
Of a neon moon_

Cause no one could fill the place of his Marie.

_To watch your broken dreams  
Dance in and out of the beams  
Of a neon moon_

* * *

End of Song Two.

If you would like to leave a review go ahead I'll respond next chapter.

Reviewers:

Jackman-fan: Thanks.

kbluesmom: Thanks, here's some more.

Aslan


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Songs of the Heart

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men or "A Long Goodbye" by Brooks and Dunn.

Summary: Dribbles and Drabbles for all you Logan/Rouge Fans.

Note: This story is actually a mixture/drabble of my ideas and thoughts inspired by songs. Enjoy.

Chapter Two: A Long Goodbye

* * *

Marie stared at the empty place where Scott's bike used to sit. She didn't know whys he bothered looking for it to be back it's been gone fore well over four years now, but she just couldn't help herself. Like a bad habit she kept looking for hope, hope that he'd returned for her.

_I know they say if you love somebody  
You should set them free  
But it sure is hard to do  
It sure is hard to do_

Marie turned her head away and headed back upstairs. She was later for her lunch date with Jubes and Kitty. She shouldn't bother, if he was coming back he would have been here by now. Marie scolded herself slightly as she entered the cafeteria and set down smiling at her friends.

_I know they say if it don't come back again  
Then its meant to be  
Those words don't pull me through  
Cause I'm still in love with you_

The voices of her friends only temporarily distracted her from her wandered mind. She still missed him. Deep inside she still missed him.

_I spend each day here waiting for a miracle  
Its just you and me going through the mill  
Climbing up a hill_

She imagine he was there with her now telling her to move on. It wasn't working, in fact it was only making her heart ache more.

"Darlin' you don't need some old coot like me around. Go on be with your friends, meet someone young, nicer Peter for example."

"Please Logan. Peter is in love with Jubes duh. Besides why should I? No one here is worth looking at." Her mental Logan growled at her.

"Marie move on. I could be dead for all you know."

"Yeah right, nothing could kill you."

_This is a long goodbye  
Somebody tell me why  
Two lovers in love cant make it  
Just what kind of love keeps breaking a heart?  
No matter how hard I try  
I always make you cry  
Come on baby its over  
Lets face it  
All that's happening here is a long goodbye_

"What if I never come back? You just gonna wait around forever?" Marie paused.

"No. No I'm not gonna wait around forever." The mental Logan smug smiled crept into her minds eye.

"Marie? Hello! Marie!"

_Sometimes I ask my heart  
Did we really give our love a chance?  
But I know without a doubt  
We turned it inside out  
And if we walked away would it make more sense  
But it tears me up inside  
Just to think we still could try_

Marie blinked to see Jubes waving a frantic hand in front of her face. "Geez Marie you spaced out on us."

"Sorry guys." Kitty looked at her face closely.

"Is something bothering you?"

"Is it a guy?" Asked Jubes hopefully. Guys were her expertise.

"Yeah, it's a guy."

"It's not Bobby is it?" Asked Kitty. Kitty and Bobby had gotten together when Marie had declared her and Bobby broken up.

"No, it's not Bobby." Said Marie smiling lightly.

"Then who?" Asked Jubes.

"Just a friend. Looks guys I'm gonna go on a trip, ya know just a vacation to get away. It's summer so there's no exams and I'm sure the professor will understand."

"Cool, where you goin'?" Asked Kitty.

_How long must we keep running on a carousel?  
Going round and round and never getting anywhere  
on a wing and prayer_

"Well I once had this idea to head up north and see more of Canada. Now seems like the perfect time to go."

"Sure. Need help packing?"

"No that's okay, I think I can handle it. In fact I'm going to go get started now. Catch you later guys?"

"Sure. Bye have fun."

"Oh I'm sure I will."

_This is a long goodbye  
somebody tell me why  
Two lovers in love can't make it  
Just what kind of love keeps breaking a heart?  
No matter how hard I try  
I always make you cry  
come on baby its over  
Lets face it  
All that's happening here is a long goodbye  
_

"In fact I'm positive I will. Look out Wolverine, Rogue is on the move." Said Marie mental in head. It was time she went and got some answers from the wayward man.

* * *

End of Song Three.

If you would like to leave a review go ahead I'll respond next chapter.

Aslan


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Songs of the Heart

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men or "The Memory" by Mayday Parade.

Summary: Dribbles and Drabbles for all you Logan/Rouge Fans.

Note: This story is actually a mixture/drabble of my ideas and thoughts inspired by songs. Enjoy.

Chapter Three: The Memory

Logan huffed in the cool air. The sound of snow crunched under his feet with each step. He loves that sound, especially when he was agitated. He paused to stare at the little cabin he'd kept hidden in the woods. Ice cycles hung from the roof, slowly dripping in the afternoon light. Winter was ending; soon spring would be here with no new snow for him to stomp on. He sighed lightly, walking towards the door. Stepping in he left the smell of wood and the warmth of the air greet him. Three strides and he was hovering over the fireplace, dropping the fresh pieces of wood from his shed into place. The fire roared and crackled, but its heat couldn't melt the ice around his heart. No only one person could do that…

_She is everywhere I go  
Everyone I see  
Winter's gone and I still can't sleep  
Summer's on the way  
At least that's what they say  
But these clouds won't leave  
_

Over and over he saw those damn dog tags glinting in the light, and then just as quickly he'd see Bobby, sliding his fingers through her and holding her close. Imagining Bobby made his heart twinge. He never should have left the first time, to stubborn he was and to young was she. He thought he was doing her a favor, letting her live her life, he never realized he was also cutting into his.

_Walk away  
I'm barely breathing  
As I'm lying on the floor  
Take my heart  
As you're leaving  
I don't need it anymore  
_

Logan kicked a bucket on the floor, growling under his breath. He sighed and slide down to the floor, back against the rough wooden wall. Her laughter, her hair whipping in the wind, the smile that made her eyes light up. Each memory was fleeting and torturous.

_This is the memory  
This is the curse of having  
Too much time to think about it  
It's killing me  
This is the last time  
This is my forgiveness  
This is endless  
_

Logan wasn't a man that cried, but the ache in his heart made his throat close and choke inside. It didn't matter how far he ran, how deeply he hid, the pain was still there. A pain so raw and real he didn't know how to heal it, how to make it stop without her.

_Now spring has brought the rain  
But I still see your face  
And I can not escape the past  
Creeping up inside  
Reminding me that I  
Can never bring you back  
_

He felt old, he felt tired, and he felt drained. Was this to be his life now, wondering around having mindless sexual relationships because he couldn't get over her? Would his heart forever be incased by her ice? He sighed and lifted himself off the floor, walking to a sink to wash his face. He wanted to sleep, to just sleep without dreams, or nightmare, without thinking of her.

_This is the memory  
This is the curse of having  
Too much time to think about it  
It's killing me  
This is the last time  
This is my forgiveness  
This is endless  
_

He picked up a bottle off the counter, a prescription of sleeping pills he brought from Xavier. It was specially formulated just for him. It allowed him to sleep without dreaming, but only for a few hours, his metabolism was still too strong and they hadn't perfected it yet. If he took enough though maybe he could sleep longer. Maybe he could go one whole night without her.

_(This is endless)  
This is endless  
(This is endless)  
_

One whole night without torture.

_Someone help me  
'Cause the memory  
Convinced itself to tear me apart  
And it's gonna succeed before long  
_

One whole night without dreaming about her touch. Logan clenched his teeth and popped open the pills. One by one the tiny white pills fall into his hand.

_This is the memory  
This is the curse of having  
Too much time to think about it  
It's killing me  
This is the last time  
This is my forgiveness  
This is endless  
(This is endless)  
_

He stares at them for a second, slowly lifting his hand to his lips. He pauses; a familiar smell tickles his nose. The delusions must be getting worse, he can smell her now.

_Someone help me  
'Cause the memory  
Convinced itself to tear me apart  
And it's gonna succeed before long  
(This is endless)  
_

He tosses them in his mouth swallowing them quickly, washing them down with a glass of water. They taste chalky and bad, but it's over. Fists pound against his door, making him jump slightly. Definitely worse, now he's even imagining he hears her. The pills begin to take effect, making everything seem to slow down. He'd have to remember to thank Xavier for making them fast-acting one day. He slides to the floor, trying to ignore the frantic pounding on the door, a sound that makes his head spin lightly. He yawns, closing his eyes, the floor suddenly seeming very comfortable right about now. The door creaks open and a figure, definitely feminine stands there, coat whipping in the wind.

_She is everywhere I go  
Everyone I see  
But these clouds won't leave_

He closes his eye for the final time, with a sigh. Even now he sees her. It's funny to him that the harder he tries to forget her, the stronger her memory seems to be.

Aslan


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Songs of the Heart

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men or "When I'm Alone" by Lissie.

Summary: Dribbles and Drabbles for all you Logan/Rouge Fans.

Note: This story is actually a mixture/drabble of my ideas and thoughts inspired by songs. Enjoy.

The fire crackled violent as the wind whipped into the small cabin. Marie stepped inside, shaking the snow from her cloak. Her eyes adjusted slowly to the light, but even so it didn't take her long to notice the figure sprawled out on the floor. With a gasp Marie slammed the door and ran over to him, arms encircling and lifting his head. How she longs to check his pulse, but afraid to touch him with her bare skin. She stared at this face, watching carefully for signs of him breathing in and out. Slowly his chest rose and fell under her hands and she sighed a small sigh of relief. She lifted her hand and gently shove his hair back, looking down at the rugged face she had missed for so long.

_I turned my back you were gone in a flash like you always do, _

_You've always gone off somewhere else. _

_And when the phone rang and I thought it was you _

_And I sprung like a kid who just got out of school but it's almost, _

_Always never you, _

_Never you. _

How many nights had she sat up waiting to see his face? How many days had she wasted, waiting by the phone for his call? She thought she'd go crazy waiting, till Bobby came along. Bobby, sweet, sweet Bobby. He entertained her, tried to be her friend. She cared for him, but she didn't love him. Not like she did for this man. Not like she always had.

_I scream like a child, _

_My insides went wild__  
_

She traced his face tenderly wishing for more than once that the thin layer of gloves didn't separate them. She had loved him almost from the moment she saw him fighting in that cage. She hovered over his face, watching him breath in and out, her breath warm against his face. What would it be like to kiss him, just once? If it was brief could it not hurt him?

_And when I'm alone with you, _

_You make me feel _

_And you make me feel.__  
__When I'm alone with you, _

_You are the one _

_And you are the one.__  
_

She thought about all the time she'd felt closer to him then anyone else and he'd disappear on a trip. She thought about how excited she was to dance with him the night left, how she was planning on staying up all night catching up with him, but he left. Did he even care how much her heart twisted every time he stepped out that door? Did it matter to her now with him, cradled in her arms?

_And when I reach out and I only grab air _

_And it kills me to think that you never did care _

_And it's hopeless _

_You've always run off somewhere else _

A single frustrated tear leaked from her eye. How could he be so stupid? Could he not see how much she loved him? How much she ached for his touch?

_I'm throwing a tantrum. _

_Why are you such a phantom?_

Abruptly she leaned in closing the distance between them, lips touching lips.

_And when I'm alone with you, _

_You make me feel_

_And you make me feel.__  
__When I'm alone with you, _

_You are the one _

_And you are the one._

Warm starburst against her lips, fireworks in her head, enough to take her breath away in surprise. She could see him in her mind, her powers forgotten at the site of him turning in surprise to face her. 

_And when I'm alone with you, _

_You make me feel _

_And you make me feel.__  
__When I'm alone with you, _

_You are the one _

_And you are the one.__  
_

She launched herself at him, flinging herself into his arms and kissing him with more passion then she'd felt in her whole life. And for a moment the world was perfect as he kissed her back.

_Reminds me of home when you're around me._

_Next time you leave, don't go without me. _

She could feel her body mold against his, her power kicking into gear, slowly sucking the life and breath from him.

_No, don't go. No. Yeah!_

She jerked her head away, tears streaming down her face. To be so close to paradise and to lose it all, it was too much.  
_  
__You make me feel, _

_You make me feel, _

_You are the one, _

_You are the one._

He gasped for air, sputtering as his own healing abilities washed out away the drowsiness of the pills. Regaining his breath, he shifted his attention to the sobbing form to his right._  
_

_When I'm alone with you, _

_You make me feel _

_And you make me feel. _

_When I'm alone with you _

_You are the one _

_And you are the one.__  
_

Marie? He lifted his hand to reach out towards her. Marie.

_Oh, oh, owoah. Oh yeah.__  
__oh oh, uh uh, oh oh, uh uh, oh oh, uh oh,__  
__oh oh, uh uh, oh oh, uh uh, oh oh, uh oh,__  
__oh oh, o o, oh oh, o o, oh oh, ohoooo, oh ay_

He didn't know why she was here, but he was glad. He placed his hand on her leg, startling her out of her sobs.

_And when I'm alone with you, _

_You make me feel _

_And you make me feel.__  
_

Their eyes locked with so many words unsaid echoing between them.

Aslan


End file.
